A Cops Missing Daughter
by emmybaby
Summary: Bella Swan is Missing and presumed dead. Charlie and Jake hold out hope of her return. The Cullens start a war. Alice is flying blind. Charlie has to deal with Renee who moves back to Forks. Is she dead and what is jakes big secret. Lemons/Cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything, all characters go to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. For entertainment purposes only.**

**Hope you all enjoy, this will be a main priority story for me so expect updates often.**

PROLOG

It was early Saturday morning, breakfast which normally sat on the table was nowhere to be seen. I rummaged through the fridge looking for anything eatable when a knock at my front door broke through my reverie. I jogged over to open the door and came face to face with my deputy.

"Chief Swan." He said.

"Yea Duncan, what's going on?"

"It's Bella Sir." He replied. I'm sure I gave him a puzzled looks since he continued. "Her truck was found on its roof in a ditch on the edge of town. I'm sorry Sir, the guys haven't been able to locate her yet." He stopped and looked at me.

"I think I know where she might have wandered off too. I'll have a look and let you know." I grabbed my jacket, gun belt and keys and made my way down the icy path to the cruiser.

The drive to their old place took forever. I had never been up there before and so I was going on what I remembered Doctor Cullen telling me once. I knew that Bella had been up there many times with Alice and him, the one who left her broken.

If she were hurt, she would search until she found a familiar place. My deputies found her truck not far from here so I hope she wandered up here. The path was overgrown, twinkle lights still hung from the trees as if the place were simply abandoned. I walked up to the big glass door and peered inside. It looked as if all the furniture and wall decorations were still there. I turned the handle on the door and pushed it open. Stepping inside I called out, "Bella?" No answer. I grabbed my phone from my pocket. "Duncan get the boys to search all the woods surrounding the town go as far as it takes." I hung up before finishing my search of the house, nothing. The place was left as if they were coming back from vacation only the dust settled on everything told a different story.

I ran back to the cruiser and headed to the next possible place, La Push. I pulled into the dirt drive way at Billy's place, I could hear howling in the distance.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Billy asked as he wheeled himself out the door and down the ramp. The rain was misting now.

"It's Bella, is she here, have you seen her?"

"No Charlie, she's not here, I'll call over to Emily's place perhaps she is over there." Bill said as he wheeled himself back inside and over to his phone, I followed close behind. "Emily? Is Bella with you?" I heard Billy ask into the phone. "No, thank you Emily." He hung the phone back up and turned to look at me. I'll track down Jake and see if he has seen her but so far she is not here. What happened Charlie?"

"Her truck was found upside down, no one has seen her. I am trying to stay calm but I am ready to explode Billy. What if she's hurt or worse? I don't know what I'll do if I lose her, oh god how will I tell Renee."

"Now Charlie let's not think like that until we know more." I followed Billy back outside. A pack of giant and I mean giant wolfs appeared. They stopped in their tracks and began to back up when Billy shook his head telling them something. Next thing I knew they all morphed into men. Jake, Sam Uley, Embry Call, Leah, oh my god it's the rez kids. I stumbled backwards when Jake appeared really close and kept me from falling.

"Charlie, I know this is going to sound super crazy."

"Have you seen Bella today, is she here?"

"No she said she was going into Port Angeles today with Angela, why?" Jake looked puzzled and I know I should be freaking out more but all I could think about was Bella my little girl my angel who was now missing.

"Angela was at the library when I stopped in trying to find Bella." I said looking at Jake, weary of the kids behind him who were all closing in now.

"She's missing?" Jake asked.

"Yes…"

**Thank you to everyone who reads this, please let me know what you think by sending a little review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything all characters go to Stephanie Meyer and summit.**

**Alright here is the second chapter. Things are gonna move from Charlies POV to Jakes and there will be a bit of Edward. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Reviews are awesome**.

"Missing, she can't be missing its Bella." Jake turned away from me and yelled out to the other kids, "We have a search to conduct lets go." Sam nodded at him as if giving approval for what I don't understand. Next thing I heard was loud roars as they all jumped into the air and turned back into these giant wolfs.

"Let me explain Charlie." Billy said as he ushered me into his house. "It's part of the legend of our tribe, you remember hearing the stories?"

"Yeah the wolf people who protect the tribe from cold things, I think."

"The cold ones Charlie are vampires, the Cullen's they are vampires, when they moved to town it started the chain reaction for the kids here with the bloodlines that carry the wolf gene. They don't kill people before you ask, only vampires." I looked at him like he was nuts so he kept going. "Bella knows everything Charlie. Only people are not supposed to know about any of it so she couldn't tell you. I had no way of stopping you from seeing the kids today which is why I am telling you now."

"Bella knew?" I slumped back in the chair, exhausted already and it was only ten in the morning. "She was dating a vampire and she knew."

"I'm sorry Charlie.

After talking with Billy some more I headed to the station to see if anyone has found anything. "Duncan, got any news for me?"

"Sorry Sir, nothing, the guys are still combing the woods. The police from up county found this about 10 minutes from Seattle. They flew it down to Port Angeles before driving it up here. We haven't looked inside yet.

I grabbed the bag recognizing it as Bella's and began to rifle through it. I pulled out her cell phone, wallet and her copy of Wuthering Heights. Everything was left behind.

"She did not run away." I concluded making everyone look up at me.

"We will keep looking, we will scour the entire country Sir. We will find her." Macy Stanley our receptionist said.

"I have been a cop for a long time, we don't make promises we might not be able to keep. Even to our own." I walked off to my office. All I could do now to keep myself busy was make posters. I pulled up a photo Renee had sent me of Bella. She was smiling her bright smile and looking off to the side. I attached the picture to the missing persons page and filled out all the information before sending it to every police precinct in the country. Someone somewhere has to see her.

I went home that evening to the empty house. I slowly walked up the stairs and peered into Bella's room. I went in and sat on her bed. I did the one thing I haven't done since the day Renee took Bella and left for Arizona. I cried.

Next thing I knew it was early morning and I was passed out with my boots on in my little girl's bed. The dream catcher Jake gave her for her birthday hung above her pillow and her books sat on her desk. As if nothing had happened everything looked normal. That's when I heard the loud bangs on the front door followed by, "CHARLIE I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE." And then more bangs on the door. I fumbled down the stairs and opened the door.

"Renee."

"Why the hell did you not call me, why did your secretaries daughter call me to tell me my daughter is missing, what the hell is going on, where is she why, what…" Renee collapsed as I reached out to catcher. She sobbed and sobbed as I dragged her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa.

"I don't know Renee, she got up and left that morning before I woke up. She normally went to the Rez and everything was fine." Her sobbing had stopped and she sat there with teary eyes looking up at me.

"Everything was not fine, Charlie. When that Edward kid left her you should have sent her to me instead of letting her stay here. She needed something different that kid broke our baby and you let her stick around with all the memories. Bella would have been better moving to Florida."

"Why, so you could leave her there alone while you travelled with Phil, come on Renee. Plus, I tried after a few months of her not getting over it and not eating or talking I told her I was gonna send her back to you and she flat out told me now. She's 18 Renee I couldn't just pack her up and ship her off. She promised to see her friends again and she did she started hanging out with Jessica and Angela and she went and became close with Jake and some of the other kids on the reservation. She was getting better things were looking up she was even talking about giving Jake a chance. You raised a good kid Renee."

She jumped to her feet and threw her arms around my neck. We stood there in the living room for a long time in silence. We didn't need to say anything. We were both worried about Bella and neither of us knows what to do or how to find her.

"I need to call Phil." Renee said as she headed for the stairs. I heard Bella's door close with a light thud and then the sobbing picked up again.

I opened the door to grab the mail, Jake stood at the end of the yard looking up at the house. "Jake?"

"I'm sorry Charlie, I won't come too close. I just wanted to let you know myself that we didn't find anything on our search. We made it up into the Canadian Rockies and still no sign of her. We did catch her scent once near Seattle but it was gone almost as soon as we caught it."

"Jacob, I am not afraid of you, wanna come inside." He followed me in and sat down at the kitchen table. I sat across from him after grabbing to glasses of water. "You could check that far?"

"We are only supposed to do the immediate area since it's the tribe we are here to protect but yea. I asked Sam if I could look over the rest of the country. Seth and Leah Clearwater are going with me, so we should be back by the weekend. The council has given us passes to get outta classes and stuff. I'm gonna do all I can to find her and bring her back to us Charlie."

"You too have a hot date or something."

"She finally agreed to go on a real date. Charlie she was happy now she never would have left on her own."

"I know Jake, I know."

"I can't see anything Jasper, she is gone."

"Alice Edward told you not to look for her future." My husband told me sternly as we were sitting around the giant oak table in our new home in Alaska.

"That's the problem Jasper, she has no future."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She's dead..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit.

I hope everyone likes this new story. I promise it is gonna get really good soon. This chapter is Jakes POV. Let me know what you think with a review

Charlie has been spending more time here with my dad since Renee and Phil moved to town to help search for Bella. Really all they have done is cause everyone stress, Renee blames this town for sucking the life out of Bella and Phil just wants to make her happy. Charlie has his job to do so he uses that to run up to the bigger cities and plaster posters everywhere. Once in a blue moon we get a lead from other cops or random people who think they see her. The pack is running overtime trying to pick up any clues as to what happened.

"Jake, I think we need to call and ask the Cullen's. I know that bringing them into this is not ideal but maybe they know something." Charlie said as he walked down the big yard to the edge of the woods on my family's property.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are right. I highly doubt she left to be with him though, but it could be some other vampire problem that got to her." I agreed. We walked over to the house and I sat down at the computer and searched directories in Alaska for Dr. Cullen. Finally I found it.

I put it on speaker as a woman's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Is this the Cullen residence?"

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" She questioned. I didn't recognize her voice to be able to know who I was talking to so I was hoping she would give it away soon.

"My name is Jacob Black I am from the La Push reservation, who am I speaking with?"

"Your one of the wolves." She said sure of her answer.

"Yes, I am looking for Dr. Cullen?"

"He's at work but I am his wife Esme, is there anything I can do for you Jacob?" So it's the mom vampire.

"Is Bella Swan with you?"

"Bella is gone, we found out a few months ago." She said solemnly.

"Gone, what do you mean gone." I asked before Charlie had a chance to say anything and possibly make her hang up and disconnect the phone lines.

"All we were told through the grape vine was that she was killed for knowing too much. We don't know who told the Volturi our royal guard that a human knew about our existence. But I promise you Jacob we will hunt that vampire down and deal with it."

"Why did you not call her father?"

"He doesn't know any of this, she would want him to stay safe and the best way for that is to keep him unaware of all this vampire stuff." She told me. I really wanted to be mad at her and yell but something about her voice reminded me of my mother when she was around and how caring she was. I had been told about Esme Cullen and if she weren't a leech I would probably really like her.

"He knows everything now, he found us out and put to and to together. He's here right now."

"Mrs. Cullen, are you absolutely positive that she's…"

"I am so sorry Charlie. I promise you we are doing everything we can to avenge her death." I hung up the phone and slumped down in my seat. Charlie fell to the sofa and sighed running his hand over his face. He looked like he hadn't slept in years. Truth be told none of us have really slept much since she vanished.

"I can't tell Renee that Bella is never coming back because she will want to know how I know and she would never understand or be able to comprehend any of this." Charlie concluded sadly. "She will never let this go."

"Well Charlie, you took us being giant wolves pretty well you never faltered. All you did was fall into line with our plans to find her and figure out what happened. How do you know Renee will be different?"

"She's Renee, she wasn't brought up on this stuff as a kid, I heard all these stories growing up and hanging out with your dad. It wasn't the biggest shock. Renee moved here as a teenager. She has never heard the stories. I need to find a way to make her go back to Florida."

"Charlie, I got it." I replied jumping up.

"What's that?"

"She needs to go east in case Bella were to show up over there in Florida looking for her. She would never think to look here for her mom, she knows how much Renee hates it." I gave him a smug smile as a similar one appeared on his face.

"And Speak of the she devil herself." "Hello Renee." He said as he answered his phone. He pulled it away from my ear as she screeched. "You're going back to Florida?" he said smiling the biggest smile I have seen since Bella disappeared. Looks like she came up with that on her own. He jumped up from the couch and took off. I sat back in the chair remembering the last time I saw Bella…

"_Jake, where are you?" I heard Bella calling from the edge of the woods._

"_Over here." I called back. We had spent the last three months secretly dating. I mean it's not like we were trying to keep it from people we just want to take things slow to make sure we don't rush things and break up because we couldn't make it work. The last week she was constantly giving me a look and of course I couldn't figure out what it meant so I asked Leah, who Bella had become close to over the last little while. The only person we told about our little romance. She rounded the corner to where I had an intricate camp site set up, the fire pit was giving off a perfect ambiance and Bella's face was lit up like a Christmas tree._

"_Jake, what is all this." She smiled a coy little smile that said she knew what I had planned. Walking over to where she stood I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She stood tall on her tiptoes as I places a sweet chaste kiss on her soft lips. "Jake… Yes." That was all the invitation I needed, I slowly lifted her up wrapping her legs around my waist. I walked us over to the small tent I set up and laid her down on the foam mattress I found at the store. Our eyes locked before she slipped her t-shirt over her head. I quickly undressed as well our eyes never leaving the others. _

"_Bella. I love you." I told her as I slowly entered her warm center. She moaned my name as we continued in our rhythmic pattern._

A knock on my door brought me back to reality, I ran to get it ushering Embry inside. "Hey man."

"Jake, we got patrol you comin, Sam is super pissed that you missed the meeting this morning."

"Yeah I just had some things to deal with, Charlie was here he wants Renee to leave."

"Dude, we all want that woman to go. We loved Bella but her mother is nuts."

"Yeah I think Charlie said she is going back to Florida. Anyway you ready, I think we should run all the way to New York State tonight."

"Jacob, it's been a year." Embry said. Red flashed before my eyes as I tried to calm myself again. "Alright, let's just go Quil and I will follow."

And so we did, we ran and ran picking up random vampire scents as we went. Avoiding them was hard all the boys wanted was to attack but that is not the mission. The only thing we have to do now if find my Bella. A very familiar vampire scent assaulted my nose as we wandered through the trees neighboring an old cemetery. I fazed back into my human form and walked closer to the couple.

"Blondie." I growled. God I hated this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit.**

**Hey everyone, hope you are still enjoying this story. My apologies for it taking so long to get this chapter out. Let me know what you thought of Breaking Dawn part 2. I must say I have never cried or shook so much in a movie before. Wowza. Lol.**

_And so we did, we ran and ran picking up random vampire scents as we went. Avoiding them was hard all the boys wanted was to attack but that is not the mission. The only thing we have to do now if find my Bella. A very familiar vampire scent assaulted my nose as we wandered through the trees neighboring an old cemetery. I fazed back into my human form and walked closer to the couple. _

"_Blondie." I growled. God I hated this one._

**Jake**

"Mutt. What are you doing here?" She growled back the venom in her voice very apparent.

"I don't suppose you bloodsuckers have seen or heard from Bella recently?" I spat.

"You're asking me?" She responded. I don't get what she means by that.

"No we haven't, not since last time you called. You don't think she is dead?" The big guy said.

"No, I don't." I turned around since they are no help and phased back into my wolf self and took off running, before I got out of ear shot I heard Blondie say "Emmett, I think I know who did it."

We ran the whole night sniffing out different scents trying to get any trace of Bella, knowing it was useless as we had been down this path before.. Getting home early in the morning I crashed on my bed. Next thing I knew it was the following morning, I could hear our small TV blaring in the living room, my father was talking to someone only I couldn't make out who it was. I slowly got out of bed and peaked around the corner trying to get a better grasp on who was in the kitchen with my dad. "Billy, do you think it's possible that the Volturi have wolves?" The small musical voice rang out. That's when the smell hit me, a vampire, a freaking vampire was in my house. I bolted out into the open ready to phase on the fly if need be. Then it registered. Alice Cullen sat at the table with my father having a calm conversation.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Son you remember Alice?"

"A leech." I stated.

"I haven't heard of any other tribes having wolves, I don't think the Volturi would have them, we don't stay calm around vampires long enough for them to get a hold of us." My dad told her.

"Hmm, what other possible reasons could her future be blocked from me?" She mused.

"You mom vamp said it herself so did Blondie." I barked out.

"I don't believe she is dead Jacob. There has to be another explanation."

"Why, you bloodsuckers left her here without another thought so why should we believe you, why are you on our land, and why has Sam not ripped your head off?"

"I contacted Billy, who talked to your Alpha who has given me a pass as to make this easier on your father. I didn't want to leave but Edward thought it would be best for her, I couldn't argue. I think about that stupid choice every day. She was my best friend Jake, my best friend and I never ever wanted anything bad to happen."

"I am her best friend Cullen. Your leech of a brother made the choice for you and Bella was happy. We were happy." I sunk down to my knees and dropped my head in my hands. I cried I never cry but with losing Bella it's as if I never stop. I thought after my mom died I would stop losing the people that I love and then Rachel left followed by Rebecca. I hoped that was the end. And then Bella was gone. It has taken my entire being to not take off and run away. Hide in wolf form for the rest of eternity or stop phasing all together and grow old until I die. But I have to be strong, for the pack, for my father, for Charlie, for Bella. She wouldn't want me to end my life because hers ended. She would want me to move on. It's not like I imprinted on her, I wish I had maybe if I had I could have protected her. Perhaps if I had we would have run away together before any of this crap could happen. We could have moved east or west and come back occasionally to visit Charlie and my dad. Bella would have liked Hawaii, my sister wouldn't be too bad to be around either.

"I'm sorry Jacob." She said.

I straightened myself out and stood up towering over her tiny frame. I mumbled a few curses before she continued. "Rosalie called and said she thinks she figured it out."

"Well?" I prodded.

"We are never going to find out which vampire ratted her out to our royal's so the only thing we can do is find out from Aro himself what exactly happened to her. Before you jump in and try to come with us, that's not a good idea as far as we know they don't actually know about you which is good, secondly there guard is big enough that none of you would make it out alive. If you think Emmett is huge and strong you're in for a shock he is nothing compared to some of these guard members. My family and I will inquire about it and we will keep you posted." She got out and I could swear she didn't take a breath. Oh right she's a vampire which makes her dead. No breathing required.

"I need to know every move made and every discovery, or I will hunt you and the rest of your coven down and we will take you out, all of you." I turned on my heel and headed for the door, I ran towards the wood jumping in the air I phased, completely forgetting about my now shredded shorts.

**Alice**

After leaving the reservation I made my way back to our old home in the woods. I couldn't wait to get away from the reeking smell of those mutts. They were however nice enough to let me on their lands to talk to Billy.

"Jasper I do feel bad for lying to Jacob, I mean he truly cares for Bella." I listened. "Yes I think they were more than just friend too." I sat down on the sofa remembering that last time we were in here. It was the night after Bella's birthday party and Edward had decided to pack us up and move on without Bella. "I'll be there in a few hours. Then we can head to Italy." I stood once again, this time heading for the door. "You're right, a war is inevitable. They killed Bella."

I stuffed my silver phone in my back pocket and took off running towards the Canadian border where I had set up the plan to meet with the family. Everyone was ready for this fight. Tanya, Irina, Kate and Carmen. Eleazer and our friends from all over the globe got ready for the biggest fight of all time. Everyone knew the risks. Everyone knew they might not make it out alive. Carlisle has made many friends over the years and every one of them is ready for the Volturi to be knocked out of power. For them this is not about Bella a simple human, they all have their own reasons for wanting Aro and his brothers out of power.

A regime change is most deffinatly in order…


	5. Chapter 5

_I stuffed my silver phone in my back pocket and took off running towards the Canadian border where I had set up the plan to meet with the family. Everyone was ready for this fight. Tanya, Irina, Kate and Carmen. Eleazer and our friends from all over the globe got ready for the biggest fight of all time. Everyone knew the risks. Everyone knew they might not make it out alive. Carlisle has made many friends over the years and every one of them is ready for the Volturi to be knocked out of power. For them this is not about Bella a simple human, they all have their own reasons for wanting Aro and his brothers out of power. _

_A regime change is most deffinatly in order…_

Alice POV

I made it to the meeting point rather fast. Everyone sat together around a large fire talking about what was to come. "When we get to Italy we need to stay as inconspicuous as possible the only chance we have is if we take them by surprise." Carlisle said.

"I have been watching their movement. Nothing out of the ordinary. However Aro keeps going up in the tower and when he does I lose all sights of him." I told everyone.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked curious, truthfully it was the first time he has spoken in weeks.

"I'm not really sure, I think it has something to do with a wolf or a hybrid." I looked over to Nahuel sitting calmly with his aunt.

"It's settled then, tomorrow we get set up to plan our best course of action." Emmett announced casually.

"We must wait for the perfect moment." Esme finished

Jakes POV

"I don't know what Sam was thinking letting a leech onto our lands." I barked at Leah who sat on the beach near me as I paced back and forth.

"Maybe you should throw him out of power. Bringing them here is against everything we believe." I knew she would agree with me. "Jake?" She asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you think what the Cullen's are planning is going to avenge her?"

"I don't know, I do know that it won't be anytime soon that we get answers about what they are doing." I told her. She stood slowly walking towards me she reached out and placed her burning hand on my shoulder. A few years ago everyone hated Leah because she was annoying and extremely hard to listen to, what with her constant whining about Sam. Now I can't imagine my life without her. Aside from Bella, Leah is the closest friend I have. Embry and Quill they just don't understand. I did not imprint on Bella but I feel more connected to her than any other person in the world. What I wouldn't give to hear her laugh one more time or to see her smile light up the room. My phone buzzed in the pocket of my shorts waking me out of my trance. Looking down I saw Charlie's name flash on my screen. "Charlie?" I asked. "I'll meet you there." I replied closing my phone and shoving it back in my pocket. "Sorry L, gotta go. I'll catch you later." I told her. She shook her head at me before disappearing into the trees. I hoped in my rabbit and sped my way towards Charlie's house.

The trip was easy and quick like always. The path is one I have taken many times, I could probably get here blind folded. I pulled up in front of his big white house with the familiar red door, jumping out of the car I took a few big steps and knocked on the door. "It's open." I heard him call.

Opening the door I made my way inside. I found him sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of papers. "Hey chief." I said leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Jake."

Charlie's POV

I can't believe I am doing this. Sorting through paper after paper trying to plan my little girls funeral. I can't do it alone, the only person I feel could help is Jake and so I called him. I just hope he doesn't put up a fight.

"Everything okay Chief?" He asked standing up straight.

"I would like your help kid." I told him. I saw him scan the words, his eyes growing large as he realized what it was.

"A funeral, but we don't even know.."

"Jake, it's been just over a year." I responded.

"But Charlie she could still be out there. If we do this mock funeral thing it means we are giving up. It means we are no longer looking. I will never stop looking." I looked to him before running my hand over my face.

"Jake, I need this, I need closure. I miss my daughter with everything I am, but you heard the Cullen's, you heard who they think took her. There is no chance that I can see of her coming back. I want to have the hope that you do. Hell I want nothing more than to see my baby girl walk through that door, hug me then tell you she wants to live happily ever after with you. You and I both know Jake that after 48 hours a missing persons chances are diminished greatly. Well its way over that. Do you honestly think she is out there somewhere." His head had been hung but he now looked up at me with grave determination.

"Yea, I do."

Jake's POV

Charlie handed me this paper. He thinks its time but how can he be so sure she is not out there waiting for a big rescue. Looking at him he looks worn down, I don't blame him this has been the worst year for most people. I ran into Bella's friend Angela yesterday, she is home from College and asked how Charlie was doing. I didn't have the heart to tell her how bad things had become.

Sure Charlie has given up, but I won't. I will go along with his foolish plan to have this unneeded funeral. Then it's time for me to leave La Push, to leave Forks and work on finding my Bella on my own. My life is meaningless without her.

"Charlie, what if I told you I had a strange gut feeling?"

"Well I would ask what it's about?" He responded to my insanely weird question.

"I'm not entirely sure. I just feel like something is going to happen. I don't know when or how but it will and we have to be ready." He stared at me like I had grown three heads. Kind of a similar look to when he found out I was a giant wolf.

"Okay kid. You know I got this for now why don't you head home and get some sleep. Maybe take a little pepto for your gut feeling." He was right, now was the perfect time to make my escape.

I arrived home a short while later. I walked into my room to pack up the few things I would need to survive. I went to the small cookie jar my mom had bought at a yard sale on one of our road trips to Seattle, lifting the lid I grabbed the bundle of cash taped to it. My college fund. I won't be needing that anyway. I picked up a pen and left my dad a quick note;

_**Dad, Sorry I had to go. No one else is doing anything and I have to find her and bring her back. I hope you understand and I promise I will be okay. I will call when I can. Tell Charlie to hold off on the funeral, just for a while longer.**_

_**Jake**_

I pinned it to the fridge and took off in the rabbit. I'm coming Bella. I will find you. I will always find you.

**Hey everyone, I know this update is super late. I hope you are all still enjoying this story. If you like Bella and Mike stories then you should check out the story Learning to Live Again by MrsPattinson1991. **

**Let me know what you think by leaving me a lovely little review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Good day everyone, hope you are all having a great time getting ready for the Christmas season. Here is the next chapter. Now this one is gonna be a little sentimental.**

**I own nothing all rights go to Stephanie Meyer and Summit entertainment. This is strictly for entertainment purposes**

_**Dad, Sorry I had to go. No one else is doing anything and I have to find her and bring her back. I hope you understand and I promise I will be okay. I will call when I can. Tell Charlie to hold off on the **__funeral, just for a while longer._

_Jake_

_I pinned it to the fridge and took off in the rabbit. I'm coming Bella. I will find you. I will always find you._

Charlie's POV

The FBI and other local cops keep telling me it's time to move on and put Bella behind me. They say she isn't coming back, they say who ever took her has most likely killed her by now. I know deep down that they are right I mean I am a cop. Renee calls once a week now telling me to help her start planning the funeral but I am persistent that we wait a while longer. I know it's time. Yesterday I went and told Jake the plan, he knew her very well and so I figured he might know what she would like. I think something small is what she would want. He asked me, no begged me to wait. I called Billy today to see what Jake was planning and that's when he told me Jake left on some vigilante mission to find our Bella.

Sitting here on the sofa with a vitamin R in hand I began to think back to times with my baby girl.

"Bell's. My beautiful little girl. I want you to know how much I love you, now I might not say it as much as I should and I might have trouble showing you sometimes but know that I do. Your mom is gonna take good care of you and I will get too see you sometimes." I whispered to my four month old angel before handing her off to Renee who already put all their stuff in her little station wagon. I hate the idea of my girls moving away, but it's what Renee wants.

…

Bella and I sat on a beach in Florida on our last summer before she is set to go to high school. About a year and a half ago she decided she didn't want to come visit in Forks anymore and so we opted to go to a beach together for a week. "Dad, do you think the kids are gonna be meaner in high school?" She asked as she moved to lay on her back on the towel. The sun streaming down in a hot sticky wave. Beads of sweat were building up on my forehead.

"Nah kiddo, but if they are just remember you are stronger than them and you don't need em." I told her. She smiled up at me with her bright beaming smile. It could give the sun a run for its money in the brightness department.

…

My phone was ringing off the hook so I jogged from the front room to the kitchen to answer it. "Bella?" I asked as I check the call display. "Is everything alright?" I said placing the phone on speaker so I could grab a pen just in case.

"Yeah dad everything is good. So um, Mom and Phil are moving to Florida." She announced.

"You staying with that friend of yours?"

"Nope, I was um hoping… I was hoping I could move home to Forks to live with you." I have never been so happy in my entire life. My little girl, my pride and joy wants to move home. Back to where she belongs. I know its hard to transfers schools in the middle of junior year but my baby wants to and so she gets to.

"Of course kiddo I would love to have you here. Get me all the details of flights and when boxes will arrive and I will have your room ready for you." I told her. I bet she could tell I was smiling as I said these things to her. Then I heard a slight chuckle on the other end.

"Thanks dad I will call you with all the info by Friday. We should have it all planned by then."

"Sounds good kid. I will get things at school organized."

I hung up the phone that day feeling happier than I have felt since the day Renee and I got married.

…

Bella had been living here for almost a year now. Things with that Cullen boy got way outta control last summer when he took off with his family and left Bella alone in the woods. I was pretty damn ecstatic when she started hanging out with Jacob Black my best friend Billy's son. I always though he was way better for her then that Cullen. I mean the doc is nice and his wife is always polite but something about that kid just bothers me. "Hey dad." Bella said plopping down on the sofa beside me.

"Hey, Bell's." I answered turning the TV down a few notches to give her more of my attention.

"So you now how we used to go on vacations to spend time together. Well I was thinking what if we took a weekend and went on vacation. The Blacks could come to if you want or just us. I know we used to go to resorts but I was thinking of a camping trip in Canada. I hear they have some pretty nice lakes."

"Sure, that would be good. Get some fishing done, how's two weeks from now. I should be able to get outta work." I responded with a slight grin. She smiled at me that smile that I haven't seen in a long time. She was happy. Finally she was happy again.

I got the time off work and we packed up and drove out to Christina Lake in British Columbia Canada. I hadn't been here before and have no clue how my city slicker of a daughter knew about it but I am sure glad she brought us here. The first night we set up tents and I got a fire started. We sat around it roasting marshmallows and talking about non-essential little things. Mostly sitting in silence something we have both always been very comfortable with.

"I'm glad we could come here dad." She stated.

"Same here Bella."

"I love you dad." Bella said as she leaned her head against my shoulder. I reached my hand up and touched the side of her face.

"I love you to sweetheart." I replied and before I knew it she was passed out cold on my shoulder. I set my beer down on the ground and lifted her up into my arms, I placed her gently down onto her air mattress and tucked her in tight so she didn't get cold. I went back out to the fire to watch it die down as I finished up my beer, then made my way to my own tent.

I snapped back to reality when the doorbell rang. I set my beer on the table and walked over to answer it. "Hello." I answered and came face to face with none other than Edward Cullen.

**Please let me know what you think with a review it means so much. Thank you in advance. Also check out MrsPattinson1991 's new Bella and Jacob story 6 months and that's it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit entertainment.**

**I snapped back to reality when the doorbell rang. I set my beer on the table and walked over to answer it. "Hello." I answered and came face to face with none other than Edward Cullen.**

Charlie's POV

"What are you doing here Cullen." I spit as I looked at the boy who broke my daughters heart.

"Sir, I understand that you hate me. I just came here to tell you that my family and I are doing everything we can to find Bella, to bring justice for what has happened." He said.

"It's you are your damn families fault that your stupid royal vampire freaks took her and killed her. So don't come here and tell me that you are going to get justice you have no right to even want justice. Now get off my property before I call the wolves who are on protection duty in town to come and rip your head off." I finished as I slammed the old wood door in his face. The house made a creaking groaning sound as I did. I moved back into the living room and slumped down onto the sofa once more. I decided to pull out some of the old home movies Renee and I used to make when Bella was a baby and we were a happy family.

The scene started with Renee leaning down into a white washed crib. "Hey baby girl, good morning." Renee whispered. "Charlie look, her eyes are so beautiful, they look like yours." She commented as she showed Bella's face to the camera. "My sweet Isabella."

"She is gonna be something when she's older. I'll have to keep the shot gun handy." I remarked. Renee playfully slapped my arm as she smiled wide.

"She's never going to get bigger, we are going to keep her this cute and small forever and never let anything bad happen to our angel." I broke out into a laugh as she announced she wanted to keep Bella as the smelly, drooling, pooping, and crying machine that she was.

"I don't know Ren, how about we let her get past the diapers and drool and crying stage first before we freeze her in time."

She thought for a moment, her face twitched up into a serious look. "Your right, that would be best." She laughed her musical laugh. The reason I fell in love with her in the first place. I soon joined in.

The clip ended all to soon, my focus set on my little baby in my ex-wife's arms. Bella slowly drifting back to sleep.

I put the VHS back in it's case on the shelf and slowly trudged up the steps to my bedroom. I kicked off my boots and flopped down on my soft mattress and let sleep overtake me.

5 Years later

Edwards POV

"Ready?" I said loud enough for every vampire I could find from around the world. Everyone knew the risks, everyone knew that they might not make it out of here alive. They all agreed in unison. "Now remember we take out the ones with abilities first. That means Jane and Alec. A few of the others have power but nothing as crippling as there's." I told everyone for the umpteenth time.

"Edward, we are ready." Carlisle said coming to stand beside me. Lucky for us we have Alice on our side who can predict their movements. They don't have anyone like that.

"Lets go to war." I announced.

Slowly and in sneak mode we all began our decent into the castle. Getting past guards easily, ripping the heads off. We would be having a massive bonfire after this. Burning the entire castle to the ground. Eventually word got out to other member's that an attack was in progress. Having successfully taken out the guards on our way we all ended up in the main hall where Aro and his brothers sat. Jane and Alec flanked by them with Felix and Demitri flanking them. I sent a quick nod to everyone which told them to attack. Emmet and Jasper went straight for Demitri the biggest of them all. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Tanya took to Jane, snapping her neck in an instant. She was unable to get her mind pain mojo going in time to save herself. Carlisle and I went for Felix as others took to the wives and brothers. We were soon outnumbered as more guard descended upon us . Our group took large hits but after an hour of fighting, screams and ripped body parts the fight was over and we were victorious. Surprise was our element and we used it to our advantage. "Carlisle?" I asked looking over the dead to see who we had lost.

"Son. " He said coming over to stand beside me. I could tell he was searching for his wife. "Esme?" He called out. No answer. Panic soon began to take over as survivors searched for loved ones.

"EMMETT." Rosalie Screeched. Dry sobs racking her body.

"Babe, I'm back here." We all heard Emmett say, pushing bodies off his legs with ease. She bolted over to him and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. I can never do that with my Bella again, the envy I suddenly felt was enough to set the room ablaze and so I decided to focus on finding the rest of my family. I could see Jasper sifting through the bodies of our friends. It's then that I saw Tanya laying a few feet away from her now detached head. Kate and Carmen sitting beside her crying. Eleazer searching for others. Emmett's friend Garrett sat beside Kate holding her hand.

"ESME." I heard Carlisle call again, this time he was farther out into the mess of our friends. I could take it anymore. I had to find my mom so I finally willed myself to move my limbs and help look for her. That's when I heard it…

Unknown POV

I couldn't bare to look at the dead faces of my friends and family member's. I took the long winding steps up into the tower hoping to get a good look out into the city. That's when I heard it. Cry. The sound of a child's cry. I wandered closer to the sound, coming to a stop in front of a large door. Timidly I reached out to the handle. It would budge with human strength and so I resorted to vampire strength. The door slowly began to budge. Once the door was able to move I slowly pushed it open to reveal a small child of about six years old sitting with a color book at a small round table. Her skin was tan and her large and wide set eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Her hair which looked like it should have been black as the nights sky was actually a deep chocolate brown, it fell down past her shoulders in neat waves. I opened the door further to see if this small girl was alone in this tower.

"Leave us alone." I heard an all to familiar voice ring through the air. I looked over to see who spoke and before I knew what was happening I screamed at the top of my lungs. As I did she lowered the wooden stake she was holding for protection her mouth hung open. I tried in vain to stop the scream but to no avail.

Edwards POV

I ran up the long winding staircase to see who released the ear blasting scream. Carlisle having sensed something was wrong ran with me. My family I could see was close behind us. Jasper having found Alice buried underneath a few of our nomadic friends from Europe.

"Esme." Carlisle breath a sigh of relief as he took in the sight of his wife standing in a now open door way. From my spot at the top of the stairs I could see a small girl who looked like a tan version of Bella. My Bella. My understanding of what was happening was long gone. Carlisle walked to his wife and wrapped her in his arms.

"Mommy, where is uncle Aro." The girl asked to the corner of the room. Uncle Aro what is wrong with that child. He is not an uncle he is a monster. I walked closer to the room, passing by my parents for all intents and purposes as well as my siblings. They all wore smiles of happiness and sadness as they looked from each other into the room.

"I don't know." I heard a womans voice say. I looked into the room to see why the voice sounded so much like Bella's. Low and behold Bella. My Bella was standing in the corner of the room holding a large wooden stake.

"Bella?" I called out to her. Her head shot straight up and in my direction. Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the sight of me and my family.

"Why are you hear?" She asked me.

"To avenge your death." I told her flatly.

"I beg your pardon?" She responded.

"The entire country is looking for you. Well I mean they were but it's been 6 years since you went missing. Charlie and Jake held off for over a year on your funeral but eventually they had to give into Renee." I told her. She looked at me her eyes getting wet again at the mention of her family.

"Jake and your dad are still "looking" technically just behind your mom's back. The last thing they want is for her and Phil to move to forks again."

"Move to forks?"

"Yeah according to Jake Renee decided to help search for you by moving down the street from your dad. It lasted about 8 months."

"You talk to Jake?" The small girl looked up at Bella at the mention of Jake.

"Briefly for him to tell me to stop trying to help find you. He said he had it covered."

"How is he?" She questioned.

"He misses you. He of course bragged about where your relationship was when everything happened but I don't blame him for that. He lost his mind when you were taken."

"Hate to break up this little party but we gotta torch the place so grab the kid and what you need and lets get the hell outta here." Emmett said from the doorway, Rosalie attached to his side. Bella moved about the room gathering things up in her arms.

"Are you taking us home?"

"Yes Bella we are taking you to Forks, to your father, to Jacob." I told her. She smiled meekly as she moved towards me and gave me a slight hug.

"I hope you know this doesn't change the way I feel about Jacob. Thank you for finding us and thank you for not over reacting." I nodded my head at her in one swift nod. "Rosalie?" Bella asked. I looked over to Rose with my eyebrow raised.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you grab her for me. I cant carry everything." Bella asked of my sister. The two had never gotten along on the best of circumstances and now they seemed to have some strange understanding.

"Of course." Rosalie answered as she left Emmett's side to pick up the small girl. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Emma, why are we leaving the room. Uncle Aro said we are not supposed to leave the room." Emma answered.

Bella looked back, "Her name is Emma Alice Rose."

"You put my name in hers, but I made your life hell?" Rosalie remarked.

"I still thought of you as family for a time. I would have added something from all of you but then her name would have been too long. So Emma for Emmett." He smirked beside me as he realized he had made enough of an impact on Bella's life to warrant having her kid named after him. "Edward are you okay, you look I don't know more pale then normal?"

"I just went for so long thinking you were dead and now you're not. Thinking you were gone kept me from thinking of the things you have done with Jacob. I am happy for you though."

"Thank you Edward, and Emma we are going home now, where we belong."

"Rosie, do you know the bus song?"

"Which one?"

"The wheels one?" Emma questioned.

"Well of course." Rosalie answered. The two then began to sing as she kept Emma from seeing the horrid sights of the dead vampire clustered in the great hall. Our friends had finished picking up the pieces of loved ones, they had decided to take them elsewhere to burn them. Luckily our death count had been low. A few nomadic vampires here and there, the real significant loss came from losing Tanya, peter and charlotte, and Sienna. Most others managed to stay alive. Everyone had finally made it to the safe house and so we sent Carlisle back to burn the palace down.

"The Volturi have been ousted from power." I announced to those of us that were left. "I am sorry for the loss that we must all now face, but I assure you it is for the greater good and not in vain. Kate bolted out of the room with Garrett hot on her heels.

Now we must make the trip back to Forks to deliver Bella to her father and to Jacob Black my true enemy.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW people, I love to hear what you think. Also Best damn Mikella story I have ever read in Learning to love again by MrsPattinson1991- check it out


	8. Chapter 8

"**The Volturi have been ousted from power." I announced to those of us that were left. "I am sorry for the loss that we must all now face, but I assure you it is for the greater good and not in vain. Kate bolted out of the room with Garrett hot on her heels.**

**Now we must make the trip back to Forks to deliver Bella to her father and to Jacob Black my true enemy.**

Charlie's POV

"Jake where the hell are you, you father is having a panic attack here?" I asked into the phone I was clutching to my ear. I listened to the other end waiting for an actual response. "Damn it Jake, the wedding is tomorrow and you are the best man. Rachel and Paul are going to kill you… Oh you will be home in time… Well good… Bye." I hung up and held the phone to my forehead.

"Where is he?" Billy questioned as he wheeled himself into my kitchen.

"Atlanta. He said he will be home in time for the wedding."

"I don't believe him. Rachel is the one he should be worried about." Billy responded as the front door opened and closed lightly. Footsteps were heard heading towards us in the kitchen.

"Someone should be worried about me?" Rachel questioned as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh just your brother." I said as I turned to open the refrigerator to grab a beer. It was almost time for the game and this night can only get better. I mean how much more crap can happen.

"What the hell did Jake do this time?"

"Watch your mouth young lady." Billy told her as he headed for the front room. I followed suite as Rachel in a angry storm followed to.

"Fine but what did he do?" She glowered at us, sitting innocently in the living room hoping she would turn and leave so we could watch the game in peace. Wasn't she getting married so she could bug him now instead of us old guys. You know let us be and all that.

"Your brother is in Atlanta but he promised to be back on time." Billy got out before she could flip her lid. Which we know she will do now anyway.

"Atlanta, Atlanta, really he decided now was a good time to go to Atlanta. I am gonna kill him. I am. Oh my god dad why would you let him go to Atlanta and don't give me that Sam told him to crap I know he broke off and formed his own little pack of mutts so he didn't have to listen to everyone pity him about losing Bella, which I get yea she was awesome and all but he needs to move on and get over it there is other things happening in the world now that is important so this crusade to go off and find her is crazy. I am sorry Charlie but it has been six years, she is gone now and no matter how long you two search for her it isn't going to change so you call off your little lap dog that I call a brother and tell him to get his ass back to forks for my wedding or there will be hell to pay, and dad I don't wanna here you bitch at me for swearing. Now call him." She finished. Who knew she had that kind of lung capacity. I did what she told me not because I wanted to but because she scares the hell outta me. Jake was on his way back.

Jakes POV

The Wedding

"As the best man I would like to say that I am so happy my sister found someone who can make her happy. She deserves it more than you know. As much as I hated the idea of my sister and Paul at first I realize that they were made for each other all along and I can only hope to get that lucky myself someday. So to the happy couple, may you live long and happy lives together and give Bec's and I a few nieces and nephews so we can spoil them. And Paul thank you for brining my big sister home." I gave my speech hoping not to fall over from cheesy embarrassment.

"Thank you Jacob." My sister said as she looked over to me, pure happiness was etched onto her face. Paul sitting beside her smiling like he had just won the lotto. Next up Rebecca.

"It's been a long bumpy road for you Rach and I am so happy you have found someone who makes you a better you. As someone who knows how a great relationship works I can see that you two have one that will last a few lifetimes. Paul, welcome to the family and remember if you hurt my twin sister I know where you live." Everyone laughed at her insane joke, most of us because we know he is incapable of hurting her due to the whole imprint thing, the others because of the twin protectiveness thing. "Anyway I wish you both the best and yes I do look forward to taking your kids for a little Hawaiian vacation." Next up was the dancing portion of the night which means I get to give my sister a dance and then it's my cue to leave. I hate weddings, first I had to suffer through Kim and Jared getting married and I mean I am so happy for them but watching them commit their lives to each other makes me think of how that could have, should have been Bella and I. But that can never be. Sam and Emily tied the not soon after Kim and Jared and at first I was okay with it, you know getting used to the idea but Emily had to make that little dedication to Bella a great friend of hers. Thank god my sister did not do that or I would have lost my shit. I did lose it when Emily did it but I was close enough to the bathroom at the time I could escape.

Everyone watched as Rachel and Paul danced away to their cute little song Now that I found you by an artist I have never heard of. People soon began to join them on the dance floor. I took that as my cue to cut in and steal my sister for a while.

"Hey may I cut in?" I asked as I tapped Paul on his shoulder.

"Sure, Ill go find my mom." Paul said as he passed me Rachel's hand.

"How are you doing Jake?"

"Oh don't worry about me Rach I am fine. It was a good ceremony." I told her.

"Thank you Jake. So any new lady friends."

"Oh Rachel you did not just say that." I laughed. "You sound like dad."

"Actually I sound like mom, at least that's what dad says." I smiled at her, both of us thinking of the one person who really should be here.

"She would be proud if you Rachel." I told her.

"And how would you know, you were like six when she passed."

"Well dad says I am a lot like her and I know I am proud of you so I guess that counts." I chuckled. She just rolled her eyes at me. "You and Paul are staying in La Push right?"

"Yes, as much as I wanted to escape this place, this is our home and I wouldn't have it any other way. Beca might have left and won't ever come back but someone needs to take care of dad since you don't sit still long enough to do it."

"Oh sure blame me and my wandering wolfy stuff." I laughed.

"Ya ya but you can't honestly tell me you are gonna stay on this side of the country." I knew we were well past one dance and a line was forming behind us.

"True. Anyway I will see you later, I am gonna take off and there is a bunch of people who want to dance with you." I said pointed my thumb to the lineup of people. She kissed my check and I made my exit. I said a quick goodbye to my dad and Charlie who was on his cell phone. "What's that all about?" I asked as he hung up.

"Gotta go burglary at the market." Charlie said. He went over and said his goodbyes. I ran home to change out of this horrid monkey suite. A few hours passed and the party had ended people were walking down the streets every which way trying to find their way home. My dad got here with Rebecca and her husband just as the phone began to ring. I took two large steps to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked as I hit the speaker button.

"Is this Jacob Black?"

"Yes."

"This is Andrew Corren from the police department in Forks. It says here that you are Chief Swans emergency contact."

"Yes is something wrong, what happened?" I asked franticly. My father looked to me with worry. We had changed me to be his contact after Bella disappeared because I am the only one with a car and we spend so much time together looking for clues about Bella.

"Chief Swan is in the hospital, the robbery case he was called into this evening turned bad and he was shot three times in the chest."

"I will be right there." I said as I smashed the button on the phone to turn it off, my father looked freak as I grabbed my keys and bolted for the rabbit. I got to the hospital in record time I didn't care where I parked. "Chief Swan." I practically yelled at the desk nurse.

"He is in surgery and we will keep you posted." I went over to the plastic chair and plopped down exhausted. I rubbed my hands over my face and into my hair. The auto doors opened.

"Nurse."

"Oh my, doctor Cullen are you um back working here?"

"No Jackie, but I got a call saying I was needed urgently?"

"Oh yes they want you in emergency. Chief Swan was gunned down this evening and is in surgery any help is needed." I listened and finally I looked up. As Carlisle Cullen turned around briefly. He caught sight of me and then looked to the auto doors. I followed his gaze and saw a sight I never thought I would see again. My Bella, she looked human and perfect and six years older than the last time I saw her.

"Bella?" I said, my mouth dropping open.

She whipped her head to the side and next thing I knew she flung herself at me wrapping her arms around my neck. "Jacob. My Jacob." She whispered. I wrapped my own arms around her and held on tightly. Carlisle took off towards emergency and then I could smell the rest of them. "Jake I have so much I need to tell you…" She said pulling back slightly and that is when I caught sight of the blond bloodsucker holding a small girl with russet skin and big brown eyes staring at us.

**Well everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter. REVIEW please I love to hear what you think. Also I apologize for this chapter taking me forever to get out. I do hope it is worth the wait though. Review review review please and thank you **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I am so sorry for the long wait. Life gets so crazy sometimes. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter so please let me know what you think in a review **

**She whipped her head to the side and next thing I knew she flung herself at me wrapping her arms around my neck. "Jacob. My Jacob." She whispered. I wrapped my own arms around her and held on tightly. Carlisle took off towards emergency and then I could smell the rest of them. "Jake I have so much I need to tell you…" She said pulling back slightly and that is when I caught sight of the blond bloodsucker holding a small girl with russet skin and big brown eyes staring at us.**

Bella's POV

I grabbed Jakes hand and dragged him off to the other side of the waiting room. I need to tell him everything that has happened and as much as I want to see my father I know this has to come first. "Jake I want you to know that I tried so hard to get home to you and to Charlie."

"I know, I know you did." He whispered.

"The Volturi they took me because I know about Vampires. I don't know how they knew that I know but when they found me that day driving to Port Angeles, I well I thought it was the end but then they just locked me up. They said it was to get Edward to join them."

"So it is all his fault." Jake responded.

"No, no Jacob it's not all his fault, its partly mine. I was the one who wouldn't stop until I found out what he was… Is. But it's the past and we can either look back upset all the time or we can move forward."

"You're right. But I do have one question." He told me.

"Okay."

"Who is Blondie holding, was the bloodsuckers holding children hostage?" I knew this question was coming. I had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. How do I tell him that we have a child and that he missed some of the most important steps in her life.

"Her name is Emma, she is um, she is our daughter." I told him, I looked down to my feet quickly avoiding his gaze. He put his finger under my chin to guild my face to look at him again.

"Daughter?" He asks with raised eyebrows.

"I found out about two months after I was taken to Italy. I wanted so bad to have them send her to you because I want the best life for her and locked up in a castle is not the way she should grow up. They said if I sent her to you that my father and the pack would know I was alive and then you all would come find me and they couldn't have that." I moved my head to look in the direction of Emma who was giggling happily with Rosalie and Alice. Esme stood off to the side watching in her motherly way while Edward paced around like a manic. Jasper and Emmett sat in chairs waiting for Carlisle to come out with news about Charlie. "I am so sorry Jake I never wanted any of this to happen. You must think I am a horrible person."

"Whoa, Bella I could never think that, it is not your fault. None of it. I love you I always have loved you and I missed you so much, more then you could ever know." Right then and there in the middle of the hospital waiting room Jacob grabbed my face in between his too hot hands, he leaned in close and places his burning lips against my cooler ones. The kiss was sweet and better then I remembered. I tossed my arms around his neck and pressed my body tighter to his so there was no space. Eventually we pulled away to get air and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Bella." Carlisle called out. I didn't even realize he came out of the back room.

"How is he?" I asked as Jake and I made our way over to the others.

"He is going to be okay, Luckily the bullets missed his heart and lungs they punctured a few arteries though so he lost a lot of blood. I was able to patch them up and replenish some of the blood. He will be in the hospital for a few weeks and he most likely won't be going back into active duty again, it will be an adjustment for him I am sure."

"Ill be here to help him. Can I see him?" I responded quickly.

"In a few minutes they are just getting him settled into a room." Carlisle turned and went back into the ER. I turned to Rosalie who handed me Emma knowingly. Emma waved goodbye to them and the Cullen's took that as their cue to head out. Which I was actually grateful for.

I got down on one knee and looked Emma directly in the eyes. "Would you like to meet your daddy?" I smiled so she knew I was not joking. I had spent many hours telling her all about Jake and the pack and my parents.

"Yes." She responded quietly. I stood up and grabbed my five and a half year olds hand so I could lead her over to Jake.

"Jake I would like you to meet Emma, Emma sweetie this is Jake your dad."

"Mommy told me all kinds of stuff about you." Emma told him before throwing her little russet arms around his waist in a big hug. He placed his hands on her back hugging her as well before he picked her up so they could be eye level. "Can we get juice?" She questioned him with her big brown eyes. He gave me a look and so I nodded. They went off to the café while I went to see my dad.

"Dad." I mumbled as I leaned in to kiss his head.

"Bell's" He mumbled back unsure.

"Yeah dad, they found me, I'm home and I'm okay." He opened his eyes and stared up at me. Brown eyes staring into brown eyes.

"Bella. Are you real."

I chuckled slightly as I grabbed his hand. "You need to get better okay turns out you're a grandpa." His eyes got huge and he raised his brows the best he could. "She is gonna be six soon and I think she would like to know you."

"A kid. With who?"

"Jacob dad I found out after I was missing. Edward is no longer a part of my life. I will never leave here again. Jake and I are gonna be together we are gonna be a family and I want you around." I leaned down to hug him as tears began to escape his eyes. I have never seen my dad cry before and I don't think I ever want to see it again. He fell asleep shortly after so I made my way down to were Jake and Emma were sitting have juice boxes and a cookie.

"Bella" He called out signalling me over to their table.

"Mommy, daddy go me a cookie but don't worry I made sure to tell him no peanuts." She said excitedly.

"Oh that's good, so Emma are you ready to meet the rest of your family. Your real family?"

"mmhhmm"

"Good because we are home." I smiled at Jake who pulled me down onto his lap. We looked over to our little girl with chocolate smeared on her face. "We aren't going anywhere ever again." I leaned over and kissed my Jacob on the lips. I knew I was home.

**Alright everyone here is the last chapter I will be posting an epilogue soon and that is the end. Thank you again for reading. Please drop me a review **


	10. The End

It took a month before Charlie was able to go home and I couldn't be more excited to have him home. Jake moved into the house with me and Emma while we began our search for our own place. It was a toss-up of whether we should live in Forks or on the reservation. Emma spent lots of time with Charlie at the hospital getting to know her grandfather. The one thing I have yet to do is call my mom. I am terrified of what her reaction to me being alive and having a child will be.

When Jake first brought me back to the reservation the pack was so stunned but welcomed me and Emma like we had been on a trip rather then being held captive by super old royal vampires.

"Bella, so I was think for the big feast we should have turkey." Emily said as I moved down the stairs of her little house she shared with Sam.

"Yeah thanksgiving in August sounds great to me. Is Kim and Rach helping too?" I questioned as I perched on a stool.

"Well since Kim can't cook I have put her on decorations. Rachel will though."

The big feast is something that the pack made up the year I went missing as a way to celebrate the lives of those that have been lost. A few of the elders had passed that year including Sam's father, Harry Clearwater and Jared's grandfather. Emma was spending the day with Billy and my dad while Jake went on patrol. I jumped off the stool and began moving about the kitchen helping Emily.

Sue decided to move in with my dad officially since they had been spending years together secretly. The transition was hard on Leah but Seth was pretty happy. I knew my dad planned to ask her to marry him later in the month. Jake and I finally found a little house with a white picket fence in Willow one of the little neighborhoods here in La Push. It has a big yard and looked out into the woods.

"Daddy can you and uncle Paul build me a big tree house and maybe a play-set?" Emma questioned as Jake and the guys were moving stuff into the living room.

"Hey kiddo what about the rest of us?" Jared asked mocking hurt.

"Everyone can help. Uncle Quill when is Claire coming back?"

"She will be here on Saturday Emm's" Quill answered. Emma and Claire hit it off great when we first got here and now they are the best of friends. Emma is also set to start school in September with the other kids her age. I had been teaching her what I could while in Italy so she was able to pass a few test to see where she's at.

"Bella, so since your Dad and Sue have Emma this weekend I was thinking we could go up to Port Angeles I found this great little Greek place."

"I would love to Jake." I replied leaning into his side. Snuggling closer. His big arms wrapped around me in the best embrace. After a while we had to move and stretch our muscle's so we got ready and made our way to Port Angeles. I admit the diner was fantastic but what was even better came next.

Jake stood from his seat and got down on one knee. "Bella I have loved you for every. You are like sunshine and I know like I have always known that I want to spend my whole life with you. To grow old with you and to face all of life's up's and downs together, will you marry me my Bella?"

The smile on my face kept growing until my face hurt. Tears of joy began to slide out of my eyes. "YES. YES." I screamed. "Yes my Jacob."

I knew right then and there that Jacob Black and I would be together for the rest of our lives.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jacob Black to be your lawfully Wedded Husband"

"I do"

"Do you Jacob Black take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Together hand in hand we took off down the aisle our beautiful little girl high in the air in the arms of Paul. She was clapping her hands and hooting and hollering like everyone else in the small church. We burst out into the rare sunshine. I looked across the street as I regained my bearings and there in the shade was Edward he gave me a sad smile before disappearing. And that was the last time I ever saw Edward Cullen.

Three years after our wedding Jake and I welcomed our second child a boy who we named Andrew in honor of Esme who I always thought of as a mother. I have kept in touch with the Cullens none of us ever mentioning Edward. The pack changed the treaty to allow them on the land so long as they don't hunt. It's nice having them stop by every once in a while.

My Jacob and I forever.


End file.
